


Во плоти

by Wanda105



Series: Наизнанку [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bickering brothers, Cunnilingus, End Scene Coda, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, power bottom loki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105
Summary: – Только объятие, брат?Тор молча смотрит.Локи смотрит в ответ, слабо подкидывая пробку в руке. Она слегка поблескивает в воздухе от яркого света, прежде чем он снова её ловит.– Ты больше ничего не хочешь дать мне? Ничего не хочешь сказать? Потому что, – Локи разводит руки в сторону и призывно улыбается, в ладонях ничего нет, – я здесь.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Наизнанку [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832686
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Во плоти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671271) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



С громким шлепком хрустальная пробка влетает в ладонь Локи. Его длинные пальцы пробегаются по её поверхности, крепко сжимая. Его брови игриво приподнимаются.

– _Только_ объятие, брат?

Тор молча смотрит.

Локи смотрит в ответ, слабо подкидывая пробку в руке. Она слегка поблескивает в воздухе от яркого света, прежде чем он снова её ловит.  
– Ты больше ничего не хочешь дать мне? Ничего не хочешь сказать? Потому что, – Локи разводит руки в сторону и призывно улыбается, в ладонях ничего нет, – я здесь.

Тор проглатывает все слова, которые могли бы вырваться из его рта. Он не решается говорить; одни небеса знают, что он вообще может сказать. Поэтому он просто качает головой, опуская взгляд. Признавая поражение.

Тень разочарования пробегает по лицу Локи.  
– Что же, раз тебе нечего сказать, думаю, я, пожалуй, пойду. Доброго вечера, брат. Или сколько там сейчас.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Тору эта картина абсолютно невыносима: Локи покидает его опять, из-за его чёртовой нерешительности, неуверенности, неспособности вытащить из тьмы то, что тлело между ними все эти года, и наконец дать этому имя.

Он делает шаг вперед, нарушая тишину.

– Локи.

Находившийся в дверях Локи разворачивается.

– Мне нечего тебе дать, – признаётся Тор, – но я хотел бы кое-чего от тебя.

Луч надежды блестит в ледяных глазах Локи.

– И что же такое ты бы хотел от меня, брат?

Тор протягивает руку.

– Пробку.

– _Что?_

– Стеклянную пробку, которую я бросил… Штуку, которой ты закрываешь…

– Я знаю, что такое пробка, Тор.

– Тогда могу ли я получить её назад?

Надежда исчезает из глаз Локи, и её заменяет что-то чуть более незаметное.

– Нет.

– Что? Почему нет?

– Ты бросил её в меня. Думаю, будет разумно предположить, что она не была тебе нужна.

– Ну, вообще-то нужна.

– Это печально, потому что я больше не хочу её возвращать. Я имею в виду, – говорит Локи непринуждённо, – _я собирался_ , вернее планировал даже – поэтому и пришел к тебе лично – но потом передумал. Да. Да, думаю тебе придется подойти сюда и забрать её у меня, брат.

На мгновение Тор колеблется, сомневаясь говорят ли они о пробке или о чем-то совсем другом.

– Я… Я совсем не хочу этого делать, Локи, – он запинается.

– Почему нет? – Локи начинает медленно двигаться к нему. – Ведь именно так ты получил всё, что тебе хотелось. Силой. Ты мог бы так легко забрать её у меня, – он растягивает последнее слово, приподнимая подбородок и обнажая зубы.

Тор чувствует себя крайне некомфортно; этот дискомфорт лишь усиливается, когда Локи оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
– С тоб… С этой штукой мне так не хочется.

– Почему нет? – повторяет Локи. – Это лишь бессмысленное украшение. Ничего особенного.

– Тогда тебе не должно быть так сложно вернуть её, не так ли?

Локи улыбается, но вовсе не по-доброму, а натягивает на себя усмешку, полную яда.

– Она тебе даже не принадлежит. Она _никогда_ тебе не принадлежала, так почему же сейчас ты резко захотел её назад?

– Потому что она должна была быть моей уже давно! – рычит Тор. – Я давно должен был _сделать_ её своей. Но я был слишком…

– Да?

Тор тяжело сглатывает и делает шаг назад, осознавая свою ошибку, позволил затащить себя на вражескую территорию. Локи делает шаг вперед, не давая Тору сбежать. Через секунду Тор врезается пятками в стену и понимает, что он в ловушке. Локи останавливается, смотрит на него – сосредоточенно, жадно – и ждёт.

– Знаешь, – наконец говорит Тор, в чьем голосе можно почувствовать боль, какая бывает при открытой ране. – Ты был неправ насчет кое-чего, Локи. Это не бессмысленное украшение. Оно качественное и полезное. Очень ценное. И к тому же красивое. Я просто никогда…

– Не смотрел на него с _открытыми глазами_? – взрывается Локи. – Никогда не осознавал, как сильно хотел его, _пока не потерял?_

– Да, Локи. Я говорю именно об этом.

Это должно было быть победой услышать такое униженное признание от гордого героя, но на лице Локи не было выражения триумфа. Лишь глаза увлажнились.

– Тогда почему ты не сказал этого раньше? – говорит он резко. – Почему ты не… Почему лишь сейчас, после стольких лет? _Почему_?

– Потому что я был дураком, Локи. Слепым и зазнавшимся, — Тор приподнимает руку и дотрагивается до повязки на глазу. – Но теперь, думаю, я вижу лучше одним глазом, чем двумя. В последнее время мир, _мой мир_ , стал гораздо уже. Хотя в то же время мне гораздо легче сосредоточиться на том, что передо мной. То, что для меня важнее всего. То, что я не смог ценить из-за моей глупости.

Локи ошеломленно моргает, завороженный глубиной сказанных слов Тором. И Тор, неспособный остановить себя, дотрагивается до гладкой щеки своими грубыми пальцами.

– Я не заберу её у тебя, Локи, – говорит Тор тихим голосом. – Её нужно отдать по собственному желанию. Я хочу, чтобы ты _хотел_ отдать её мне.

Локи стискивает зубы, заставляя проявляться жилку на челюсти. Его глаза уже полны влаги; он единично моргает, и слёзы катятся по обеим щекам.

Осмелевший от молчания Тор решается наклониться ближе.

– Я пытался дотянуться до тебя уже много лет. Я пытался вернуть тебя, но ты мне отказывал.

– Было бесполезно тянуться, – бормочет Локи. – Я уже ушел. Ты _оттолкнул_ меня.

– Но ты вернулся, – говорит Тор, улыбаясь. – Вернулся из тьмы и пустоты, и теперь ты снова здесь, во плоти. – Он проскальзывает рукой под теплую занавесь длинных волос Локи и поглаживает его шею. – Ты живой, и я так благодарен, мне… так жаль за все те разы, когда ты чувствовал себя слабее меня. Это вовсе не так, и тебе больше не надо это доказывать. Теперь я сам это вижу и верю, что так было всегда. Мой сильный, умный, прекрасный брат.

– Твой лживый, хитрый, злой брат, – говорит Локи, и слезы начинают течь по его щекам.

– Но больше не злой, – Тор наклоняется ближе, обхватывая лицо Локи обеими руками. – Иди ко мне в этот раз, Локи. Возьми меня за руку. Я не потащу тебя силой себе в объятия – сам в них войди. Они раскрыты для тебя.

Какое-то мгновение Локи стоит перед Тором, смаргивая слезы и ведя внутреннюю борьбу. Наконец он шмыгает носом и вздыхает с беззащитным выражением лица и обхватывает широкие плечи Тора руками. Тор обнимает его в ответ, пока кожа их доспехов скрипит между ними.

– Локи, – говорит он счастливо, крепче прижимаясь к чужой шее. – Локи.

Локи слабо улыбается, дотрагиваясь рукой до непривычно коротких золотых волос Тора. Он осторожно поглаживает их, исследуя острые концы, оставленные грубыми лезвиями. Он прослеживает изгиб уха Тора, жилу на его шее, поглаживает пальцами жесткую бородку.

Ресницы Тора вздрагивают.

– Так приятно… – бормочет Тор, сразу хмурясь. — Ты же не накладываешь чары?

– Нет, – отвечает Локи, массируя голову Тора, всеми пальцами вызывая приятные волны. – Никакого обмана. Лишь я, обещаю.

– Локи...

Тор перебит резким поцелуем Локи, и оказывается, что его всем телом прижали к стене. Он приоткрывает рот и наклоняется вперед, принимая всё, что дает ему Локи. Его жар, язык, слабый вкус мяты, столкновение зубов. Теплое влажное дыхание. Тонкие, но мягкие губы, прижимающиеся и посасывающие. Тор беззастенчиво хватает Локи за ягодицы и прижимает ближе к себе, жаждая почувствовать его желание – и дать Локи почувствовать его.

Локи разрывает поцелуй с удивлённым вздохом.

– О… о боже.

– Чувствуешь это? – Тор урчит, потираясь о бедро Локи. – Чувствуешь, что делаешь со мной, брат?

Локи хватает запястье Тора и направляет его между их телами, прижимая его руку к нарастающей выпуклости между ног.

– Боюсь, это заразно, – самодовольно говорит Локи. – Что будем делать, брат?

Тор улыбается, сжимая ладонь, наслаждаясь шипением Локи.

– Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Ты ведь у нас умный, Локи. Так всегда было. Я доверяюсь тебе и твоему восхитительному уму.

Локи смеется.

– Дешевая лесть, Тор, тебе такое не идет. Это _моя_ прерогатива. Вот только, – он слабо толкается в ладонь Тору, – я нахожу твое смирение весьма очаровательным. Даже если оно вызвано похотью.

Тор снисходительно улыбается. Затем он наклоняется и подхватывает Локи под бедра, окончательно поднимая его с пола и закидывая себе на плечо. Локи брыкается и вопит, пока Тор выносит его из гостиной как добычу.

– Опусти меня! – он бьет кулаком по накачанным рукам Тора. – Это унизительно!

– Не для меня, – усмехается Тор.

– Ай, ты меня _щиплешь_! Я серьезно, Тор, это ужасно некомфортно и _очень_ унизительно!

– Успокойся, мы почти пришли.

Через несколько мгновений Локи плюхается на огромный и удивительно упругий матрас; похоже, что кровать Грандмастера – как и вся спальня – построена, специально для его оргий. Тор скидывает обувь и залезает следом, пододвигаясь к Локи на коленях. Локи садится и быстро отползает назад.

– Стой, подожди минуту, – говорит он, поднимая руку. – Тебе лучше подумать о том, чтобы снять свои доспехи. Лучше уж их все.

– Я и так собирался, – Тор пожимает плечами и поглядывает на Локи. – Когда-нибудь.

– _Когда-нибудь_? Слушай, я уверен, что уже набил синяки на груди от твоих наплечников, так что снимай. Всё снимай. _Сейчас же_.

– Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, – бурчит Тор, не прекращая улыбаться. – Просто запомни, что это я лишь пытался обезопасить наш секс.

– Ты его сейчас вообще сделаешь невозможным, если не заткнешься.

Тор довольно смеется и начинает снимать броню вместе с одеждой. Когда Локи замечает, что Тор действительно его послушался, то начинает скоро снимать и свои одежды. Всего за секунды на полу появляется гора, состоящая из плащей, кожаных штанов и других разных предметов, а обнаженные тела братьев снова соединяются друг с другом под шорох простыней.

Тор растягивается рядом с Локи, а на его крупное плечо укладывается голова брата. Нежные ладони притягивают его за затылок для поцелуя, и они оба неспешно плавятся в прикосновениях губ друг друга, разжигая внутри огонь страсти. Тор поглаживает разгоряченное тело и плоский живот.

– У тебя такая гладкая кожа, – бормочет он.

– А может это у тебя кожа гораздо грубее, – говорит Локи, обхватывая пальцы Тора своими и поднося к губам.

Тор пялится, когда Локи берет его палец в рот и начинает посасывать. Ощущение тепла его гладкого и влажного языка посылает волну возбуждения, которая проходит через его сердце и оседает на уже полностью вставшем члене. Тор ерзает и стонет. И в стоне этом сходятся и наслаждение, и агония.

– Локи…

– Ммм… – Локи с причмокиванием выпускает палец Тора изо рта. – Я был прав, – уверенно говорит он, – у тебя грубая кожа. Лучше уж язык, он мне больше нравится.

Тор улыбается и наклоняется, касаясь губами такой знакомой ухмылки. Локи приподнимается, раскрываясь и делая большой глоток его страсти. Тор прижимается к матрасу и теряется в любви Локи, а сердце его колотится в груди как военные барабаны.

Локи выдает тихие довольные стоны и тянет Тора на себя, сгибая колени и позволяя брату устроиться между ними. Его руки укладываются на широкой и сильной спине Тора, разминают напряженные мышцы и спускаются ниже, игриво сжимая ягодицы.

Тор резко взвизгивает и дергается от неожиданности, а затем смеется над собственной пугливостью. Под ним Локи покусывает губу, его волосы разметались во все стороны вокруг головы, а глаза блестят от озорства. Юношеский смех прекращается, как только они встречаются взглядами, один глаз против двух, но улыбки остаются – теперь более многозначительные.

– Я любил тебя, Локи, – тихо произносит Тор. – И всё еще люблю. Ничто в этом мире, даже смерть, не способно прогнать эту любовь из моего сердца.

Он укладывает руку Локи у себя на груди, чтобы тот ощутил силу данного обещания, поселившегося в его сердце.

Локи внимательно смотрит на него, а его лицо внезапно становится таким же открытым и уязвимым как у невинного ребенка. Такое лицо видели немногие, его вполне можно было считать тайной, предназначенной только для близких членов семьи или любовников. (Или же, как в этом извращенном случае, для члена семьи и любовника).

Тор сразу же это замечает, и в нем сразу зарождается печаль.

– Никто никогда не говорил тебе такого, Локи?

Локи тихо качает головой.

– Ни у кого и не было повода говорить такое.

– Мне жаль, – мягко признается Тор, – хоть я и рад, что первый.

Он неожиданно садится и тянет Локи себе на колени. Локи обвивает ногами его твердые мускулистые бедра и обнимает Тора за плечи, в предвкушении облизывая губы. Тор кладет одну руку на талию Локи, а другую опускает чуть ниже, лаская. Вскоре Локи начинает дышать в ритм поглаживаний, покачивается на коленях Тора и потирается об его горячий пах. Его лицо розовеет от возбуждения, а член истекает влагой. Взгляд Локи опускает на впечатляющий орган Тора, и от своего богатого воображения бог разгорается еще сильнее. Наконец, его терпению приходит конец.

– Ты собираешься входить или я должен просить тебя об этом?

– Я ждал, что ты что-нибудь скажешь, – Тор усмехается и целует ключицу Локи. – Я хотел убедиться, что это то, чего ты хочешь.

– Конечно, именно этого и хочу, – Локи хитро усмехается, его голос становится глубже, теплым медом проникая в уши Тора. – Я хочу сидеть на твоем члене, дорогой брат. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне хорошо, чтобы ты кричал мое имя, пока изливаешься в меня, – умелые губы оставляют поцелуи на приоткрытом от удивления рте Тора. – Я изучу тебя полностью. Заставлю тебя почувствовать себя зверем. Ты раскроешь меня и заполнишь своей любовью, и никто больше не сможет удовлетворить тебя так. Ты заявишь на меня права, а я сделаю тебя своим. Это то, чего я хочу, брат. Сможешь ли ты дать мне это?

Тор, потерявший дар речи, все же умудряется кивнуть.

– Отлично. А теперь мне кажется, что твоим пальцам стоит найти лучшее применение.

Дополнительные просьбы не нужны: рука Тора спускается с его эрекции и осторожно укладывается на яички, нежно поглаживая. Локи прикрывает глаза и одобрительно выдыхает. Он наклоняется и проводит большим пальцем по кончику члена Тора, играя с щелкой, потирает и размазывает смазку по чувствительной головке. Тор довольно постанывает и постепенно находит теплое и влажное нутро Локи. Он надавливает пальцем на мягкую точку за мошонкой, и Локи издает глубокий и хриплый стон, а член дергается в ответ.

– Так хорошо? – спрашивает Тор.

– Да… Ах, пожалуйста, не прекращай, ещё. Да…

Тор улыбается и продолжает легко надавливать, прислушиваясь к довольным вздохам и мычаниям Локи. Но внезапно его пальцы нащупывают что-то знакомое, но при этом неожиданное: мягкие складки, влажная кожа. И к тому же горячее, тесное и тугое отверстие, истекающие влагой.

Тор улыбается и касается средним пальцем краев, слегка погружая его внутрь.

– Тебе не нужно меняться, чтобы доставить мне удовольствие, Локи. Я хочу тебя таким, какой ты есть.

– Я не менялся, – тихо говорит Локи. – Это всё мое.

Лицо Тора на секунду искажается в удивлении, а затем его брови слегка приподнимаются.

– Ты имеешь ввиду, что был рожден с…

Локи кивает, и его взгляд уходит в сторону. Если бы Тор не знал его так хорошо, то решил бы, что Локи пристыдился – вот только это невозможно, ведь Локи не умеет. Тор в этом почти уверен, однако он все равно начинает быстро его успокаивать.

– Это вовсе не проблема. Я не знал, что у тебя есть… что ты такой, – он нежно поглаживает бедра Локи. – Это у всех йотунов так?

– Я не знаю, – тихо отвечает Локи. – О них написано так мало, а в частности об их биологии. Пока что мои поиски не были успешны.

Тор кивает, всё еще пытаясь переварить неожиданную новость.

– Значит… кровь бывает?

Локи слегка колеблется, а потом отвечает.

– Да.

– Значит, ты можешь…

– Да.

В глазу Тора вспыхивает что-то первобытное, зрачок заметно расширяется, радужка в ответ темнеет.

– То есть, если бы я излился вот сюда, – он вводит палец в гладкое, мягкое лоно Локи, вызывая трепетный вздох, – то получится ребёнок?

– Н-не сейчас, – Локи меняет угол проникновения, чтобы поудобнее устроиться на пальце Тора. – Мои циклы регулярные, а времени между ними проходит много. До моей овуляции еще долго.

– Но это возможно?

– Наверное. Я правда без понятия, может быть я бесплоден. Я никогда не… пробовал.

– Но нам ведь можно… сейчас?

– Да.

Когда Тор снова смотрит на Локи, в его глазах появляется восхищение.

– Ты можешь и сеять, и вынашивать. Какая удивительная способность.

Нервное выражение лица Локи исчезает, когда он осознает слова Тора, и сменяется облегчением.

– Ты действительно так думаешь?

– Разумеется, – Тор обнимает Локи за талию и целует грудь. – Ты всегда меня удивлял, Локи. А сейчас больше, чем когда-либо.

– Я думал, что ты.., – голос Локи срывается, и он пытается снова. – Я думал, что ты будешь смеяться надо мной. Дразнить. Поэтому никогда не говорил тебе об этом.

– О, Локи. Я уже не такой жестокий и бесчувственный ребёнок, каким был, – говорит Тор, улыбаясь ему. – Я вырос и повзрослел за все те годы, что мы были в разлуке.

– Я вижу, – бедра Локи двигаются, вынуждая палец Тора проникнуть глубже. – И чувствую тоже.

Тор усмехается и убирает руку. Локи стонет от разочарования, но замолкает, когда Тор начинает облизывать блестящий от соков палец. Локи шокировано наблюдает за Тором с приоткрытом ртом, пока он проводит языком по костяшкам пальцев.

– Вкусно, конечно, – говорит Тор, прерываясь, – но думаю, что из источника будет еще вкуснее.

Глаза Локи мерцают с жадностью.

– Думаю, тебе нужно попробовать, чтобы узнать.

Сердце ударяется в груди. Через секунду они цепляются друг за друга, словно чудовище, сплетаясь руками и ногами, сталкиваясь телами, будто в древнем танце.

Вскоре Локи лежит на спине с согнутыми коленями и бедрами на плечах Тора, и стонет, пока его брат жадно наслаждается им. Тор уткнулся лицом между ног Локи, двигая языком внутри него, посасывая клитор, слизывая блестящий терпкий нектар, сочащийся из него. И когда кажется, что он вылизал Локи насухо и чувствует только привкус собственной слюны, он приподнимает голову и вводит в него пальцы – пока только два, он еще довольно узкий, пытаясь выжать больше. Его бородка влажная, губы поблескивают, а член яростно пульсирует между ног, похожий на красную дубинку. Из пурпурной головки выделяется прозрачная жидкость, оставляющая пятна на простынях.

Локи тяжело дышит, на лице выражение будто от боли. Он поглаживает Тора по голове, безысходно пытаясь нащупать его длинные локоны, и неприлично стонет, глядя в потолок.

Тор отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться и крутит головой, чтобы размять шею.

– Нужно поменять позу, – бормочет он. – Подожди минуту.

Локи резко вскрикивает, Тор согнул его практически пополам. Теперь только верхняя часть спины упиралась в кровать. Тор прихватывает Локи за бедра и склоняет голову, возвращаясь к сладкому источнику между его ног.

Локи закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Возможно, из-за новой позы – или из-за того, что нижняя половина его тела висит в воздухе – его удовольствие увеличивается раз в семь. Он сжимает колючие от щетины щеки Тора бедрами и стонет его имя. Из члена течет на живот, а капли скатываются к пупку.

Тор останавливается, чтобы отдышаться и вводит три пальца в Локи, поворачивая ими, двигая как можно глубже, ища волшебную точку внутри, о которой он знает наверняка.

– Кончи для меня, Локи, – рычит Тор, его губы блестят, и он добавляет четвертый палец. – Кончи для своего старшего брата, давай.

Локи открывает рот, а черты лица застывают в изумленном выражении.

– _О, Вальхалла, я_ … – конец предложения тонет в крике удовольствия. Бедра вскидываются, а сам Локи дергается, кричит, насаживаясь на пальцы Тора, шипя, постанывая и сжимая простынь кулаками.

Но даже в муках эйфории он смог сдержаться и не задушить Тора ногами.

Через минуту, Локи полностью расслабленный и вымотанный, а Тор осторожно опускает его обратно на матрас и наклоняется к нему с взволнованным видом.

– Ты разрядился?

Всё еще тяжело дыша через рот, Локи прикрывает глаза рукой.

– Это самый глупый вопрос, который ты мог задать. _Разумеется_ , я разрядился.

– Но ты всё еще… – Тор дотрагивается до всё еще каменного и влажного от собственной влаги члена. Локи вздрагивает от излишней чувствительности. – Ты не излился.

Локи вздыхает и поднимает два разведенных пальца.

– Две отдельные системы, две отдельные разрядки. Побеждает та, которой уделено больше внимания, – уголки губ слегка дергаются от улыбки. – Только если не заниматься двумя одновременно. Это уже двойной оргазм, и от него мне _действительно_ сносит голову.

Тор меняется в лице.

– Что.

– Меня это опустошает. Иногда мне требуются дни, чтобы вернуть свои силы.

– Нет.

– Это правда. Я уже так делал.

– Это _нечестно_.

Локи смеется, как нераскаявшийся гедонист.

– Я серьезно, – возмущается Тор. – Это невероятно. Ты получил лучшее от обоих миров…

– Как и худшее, знаешь ли.

– … да, но способность испытывать двойной оргазм _абсолютно_ стоит того. Эх, – Тор стонет и плюхается на спину. – Я завидую и полон разочарования. Но больше зависти. И разочарования.

Локи закатывает глаза и перекидывает ногу через Тора, садясь на него верхом. Он укладывает руки на сильную грудь Тора и грустно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

– Конечно. Как же жаль, что ты одарен таким невероятным телом, красотой и таким огромным оружием. Бедняга ты, Тор, бедняга.

– Да уж, знаю, – Тор шмыгает носом. – Боюсь, что ничто не выведет меня из этого состояния депрессии. Я уже угасаю. Прощай, брат… – он успевает заблокировать удар ладонью и смеется.

– Придурок, – говорит Локи, стараясь не улыбаться. – Практически такой же, как и я.

– Ты не настолько плохой.

– Но и не особо хороший, тоже.

– Уж позволь мне судить об этом, – говорит Тор и пару раз толкается бедрами вверх, заставляя эрекцию упираться между ягодиц Локи.

– Это намёк, что ли? – спрашивает Локи. – Потому что это выглядит ничтожно жалко.

Тор пожимает плечами, складывая руки под головой.

– Мне кажется, что это вежливее, нежели просто уложить и вставить. Я же не полнейший идиот.

Локи жадно облизывает губы.

Брови Тора удивленно ползут вверх.

– Стой, ты так и _хотел_?

– Не совсем, – говорит он, привставая на колени и обхватывая член Тора у основания. Большой и средний пальцы даже не встречаются друг с другом кончиками. – Но почти.

Он опускается, приставляя головку ко входу и осторожно впускает её внутрь. Локи задыхается и замирает, а Тор протягивает руку, чтобы его придержать.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, в порядке, – фыркает Локи. – Просто… Ты больше, чем что-либо я…

Он закрывает глаза, прикусывает губу и слегка приподнимается, прежде чем снова насадиться.

– О боги, – выдыхает Тор, наблюдая как член исчезает в теле его брата дюйм за дюймом.

Локи повторяет движение, практически полностью снимаясь, а затем снова насаживаясь, с каждым разом все глубже и глубже. Боль тупая и слабая, удовольствие яркое и затягивающее, и Локи гонится за последним, не обращая внимания на первое, понимая, что скоро наступит момент, когда боль сойдет на нет. Он уже чувствует, как реагирует его тело – расслабляется, принимая чересчур большого гостя. Влагалище, все еще мокрое после недавней разрядки, вновь влажное. Кожа покрывается мурашками, а волоски встают дыбом, соски затвердевают, а кончик члена покалывает, но что ещё лучше – так это лицо его брата, который смотрит на него своим беспомощным, преданным и абсолютно неприличным взглядом.

– Теперь ты мой, – шепчет Локи и резко насаживается на член Тора. Его лоно заполнено до краёв. Он болезненно стонет и замирает, дыша через рот и ожидая, когда тело привыкнет.

– Локи, – тихо шепчет Тор, – не делай себе больно.

– Я в порядке. Мне лишь… нужна минутка.

Тор берет пару подушек и подкладывает их себе под спину, приподнимаясь. Так ему будет легче дотягиваться до Локи, и это именно то, что он делает: берет его за руки своей, нежно и неспешно поглаживая.

Локи вздыхает и откидывает голову назад. Тор действительно _чувствует_ , как он успокаивается; напряженные мышцы влагалища, активно стягивая его, расслабляются, все так же тесно обнимая изнутри.

– Лучше? – спрашивает он, и Локи кивает. – Может, попробуй немного подвигаться? Совсем чуть-чуть.

Локи вдыхает и начинает покачиваться. Морщинки в бровях сглаживаются, возвращается удовольствие. Тор тоже чувствует его, а член пульсирует от облегчения.

– Вот так, – ободряюще шепчет он, поглаживая Локи одной рукой, а другой лаская его подрагивающие от напряжения бедра. – Не спеши… Я могу как-то помочь?

Локи открывает глаза. Первым делом он замечает кожаную повязку, а затем и ярко-голубой глаз, смотрящий на него, и в это же время он ощущает что-то чистое и возвышенное, как все приятные чувства, которые он когда-либо испытывал. Оно расцветает глубоко в груди и наполняет переполняющим наслаждением. Он понимает, что это такое только, когда его язык произносит слова:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Тор улыбается и наклоняется, убирая прядь волос Локи ему за ухо, а потом ласково целуя его.

– Я рад это слышать.

Локи берет лицо Тора в ладони и начинает вращать бедрами.

– Я люблю тебя и заставлю чувствовать себя невероятно.

– Уже заставил.

– Ты не узнаешь, что такое невероятно, пока не займешься со мной любовью.

Для подтверждения своих слов, он практически окончательно приподнимается с члена Тора, сразу же опускаясь обратно с мокрым шлепком, вбирая его в себя окончательно, до самых золотистых волосков у основания. А затем поднимается – и повторяет.

Тор издает жалобный стон, чувствуя, как жар Локи исчезает, и кожу задевает прохладный воздух; а потом снова возвращается, и тепло стягивает головку члена, обнимая каждый изгиб, каждую вену. Каждое движение сглаживается разгоряченной жидкостью Локи. Она вытекает из него, как ручей, облегчая бремя, позволяя принять такой крупный подарок.

– Ах, Локи…

Голова Тора склоняется, пока Локи продолжает объезжать его. Может быть это просто его воображение – в реальности боль должна была быть невыносимой – но Тор замечает, что с каждым проникновением, может видеть небольшую выпуклость в нижней части живота Локи. Реальность это или нет, но возможность видеть, как он двигается внутри своего брата, наполняет Тора настоящей неописуемой страстью.

Бедра Локи устало дрожат, и он тихо скулит. Тор сразу отвлекается и пододвигается, чтобы помочь, подхватывая его под бедрами обеими руками, задерживая на полпути. Затем он вскидывает бедра вверх, и его толчок заставляет их обоих подпрыгнуть на матрасе.

– О… О боги, – протягивает Локи, осознавая, что скоро произойдет.

– Да? – спрашивает Тор в последний раз, а Локи яростно кивает в ответ. – Тогда держись. Сейчас всё будет.

Локи сжимает член пальцами и начинает скоро ласкать себя, а после этого Тор вновь проникает в него до основания - и сразу выходит. Снова и снова, всё быстрее и быстрее. Локи громко и несдержанно стонет, с каждым разом, когда член его брата входит в него, вбивается внутрь, посылая взрывную волну искрящего удовольствия в нутро. Лоно сейчас кажется ненасытной чувствительной дырой, которая желает одного Тора.

Локи наклоняет голову, а его темные волосы свободно падают на лицо. Движения становятся короче, быстрее, жестче.

– Я так близок, – всхлипывает он. – Так близок. Ох, Тор…

– Я рядом, Локи.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я тебя тоже люблю.

– Когда я кончу, не сдерживайся. Двигайся быстро и сильно, иначе я… – его член стал дёргаться, и слова превращаются в вой. – О… Тор, боже, сейчас, да, _сейчас_ …

Челюсти Тора сжимаются, и он крепко сжимает Локи руками, грубо вбиваясь в него. Локи дрожит и сжимается вокруг члена, его тело становится таким тесным, и он разряжается. По костяшкам пальцев стекает сперма, проливаясь и на живот Тора, её невероятно много. Тор продолжает вдалбливаться в него, паря на седьмом небе от ощущения того, как стискивают и дрожат стенки внутри, как его член пронзает горячее тело, а когда он выходит – сжимает и пытается удержать внутри.

– Я чувствую, – внезапно произносит Локи. – Ты сейчас кончишь, я чувствую…

Тор громогласно рычит, и Локи вскрикивает – от ужаса и от удовольствия одновременно – пока брат держит его за талию и изливается внутрь волнами, заставляя Локи достигнуть ещё одной кульминации. Изо рта Локи выливается поток самых грязных ругательств на асгардском. Он быстро наклоняется, продолжая крутить бедрами, крепко сжимаясь на члене Тора, пока внизу живота не вспыхивает боль, заставляя его остановиться.

Он сидит неподвижно, тяжело дышит и дрожит от напряжения.

– Чёрт возьми, я опустошен.

Тор устраивается на подушках, а грудь его блестит от пота так, будто ему полностью отшибло мозги.

– Ох… – постанывает он, пока член дергается в Локи в последний раз.

Они продолжают так сидеть еще несколько минут, ожидая, когда сердца вернутся в нормальный ритм. Наконец Локи выпрямляется и убирает волосы с глаз.

– Это было феноменально, – признает он.

– Просто невероятно, – соглашается Тор. – Второй раунд через двадцать минут?

– Чт… Ты _обезумел_? – возмущается Локи, и Тор хихикает. – Я _без сил_ , Тор. Полностью. Не удивлюсь, если они не вернутся и через неделю. – Он устало трет лицо рукой.

– Значит ты это и имел ввиду? Ты действительно выматываешься?

– Да, по крайней мере самые полезные. Мои навыки борьбы всегда со мной, но магией их не усилишь. Я будто бы один из этих жалких Мидагрдцев.

Тор усмехается, жадно сжимая бедра Локи.

– Значит, я мог бы воспользоваться твоим беспомощным состоянием и…

В этот раз Тор не блокирует многочисленные шлепки и удары, приходящиеся на верхнюю часть его тела. Он принимает их в хорошем настроении.

– Ты свинья, – говорит Локи, считая, что Тор уже был достаточно наказан. – А еще хам и грубиян, и я тебя люблю, – он наклоняется и целует Тора в щеку. – Надо будет когда-нибудь обязательно повторить.

– _Когда-нибудь_? Такое ощущение, что ты говоришь о столетиях.

– Ты знаешь, о чём я, – он постукивает пальцем по груди Тора. – Кроме того, есть более важные вещи, на которых нам надо сосредоточиться.

– Знаю, – Тор блаженно вздыхает. – Но мне правда очень понравилось.

Локи улыбается своей чарующей улыбкой.

– Мне тоже.

Она сразу же исчезает, когда Тор пытается вылезти из-под него.

– Не надо! Подожди, стой, – он кладет руки на живот Тора. – Не двигайся. Не выходи еще, у меня там…

– Чувствительно?

Локи строит гримасу.

– Отекло всё. Не чувствуешь, разве, как узко?

Тор на минуту задумывается.

– Теперь, когда ты это упомянул, то да. Как долго это обычно длится?

– Несколько минут. Потом мы сможем… – он прокручивает рукой. – Ты понял. Рассоединиться.

– Тебе же не будет больно? – спрашивает Тор, и Локи снова тронут его заботой.

– Завтра я, конечно же, буду в порядке. Я выносливый.

– Я знаю.

– И гибкий.

– Весьма.

– И умный.

– Не забудь, что еще и красивый.

– И скромный.

Они растворяются в смехе, и зрачок Тора резко расширяется.

– Ох… О да, мне нравится. Смейся ещё, Локи. Я чувствую это изнутри.

– Тебя так легко развлечь.

– Зато тебе меньше работы, – Тор пытается подмигнуть, но понимает, что это выглядит как обычное моргание. Он сразу заливается смехом, когда осознаёт это.

Но всегда внимательный Локи вновь наклоняется вперед, и нежно целует, скользит языком по губам, ласкает лицо, уделяя больше внимания пострадавшей половине. Тор проводит пальцами по волосам Локи и целует его в ответ. Локи чувствует свой вкус на языке Тора, свой запах в его бороде и понимает, что хотел этого уже много-много лет.

Когда они наконец рассоединяются, Локи выдыхает и медленно, осторожно поднимает на колени. Обмякший член Тора выскальзывает из него как мёртвая змея. Локи растягивается на кровати и приподнимается на локте. Тор недоверчиво наблюдает за ним.

– Ты такой чистый, – выпаливает он. – Как? Должно же _вытекать_. Имею ввиду, что я же выплеснулся прямо в тебя. Ты уже…?

– У меня нет сил, Тор. Я не смог бы очистить себя.

– Тогда, где оно всё?

– Внутри меня.

Тора будто громом поразило.

– Чт.. _Всё_ , что ли?

Локи кивает, поглаживая себя по животу.

– Возможно, поэтому там потом так тесно. Чтобы ничего не вытекло.

Тор игриво подвигал бровями.

– Я нахожу это удивительно возбуждающим.

Локи прикрывает глаза.

– Потому что ты свинья с громадной дубиной, и ты не будешь доволен, пока все матки вокруг не понесут от тебя.

– Звучит довольно правдиво. Ай, – Тор сразу получает шлепок по руке, пока он пытается дотянуться Локи между бёдер. – Перестань ненавидеть меня, Локи, а лучше пожалей. Сжалься над своим бедным, бездумным братом-свиньей…

– Ты можешь прекратить, пожалуйста?

Тор фыркает, затем хмыкает, и его рука лезет по простыне в сторону оголённого живота Локи.

– Хрю-хрю. Хрю-хрю-хрю.

– Перестань, Тор.

Он усмехается.

– Хрю-хрю.

– _Посмей_ только…

– Хрю-хрю. _У-и-и-и-и_!

– _Нет!_

Визжа как вепрь, Тор подкатывается к Локи и начинает безжалостно щекотать его. Локи кричит и бьет брата по голове – или куда вообще достанет. Но будучи обессиленным после недавних развлечений, он не особо может защищаться. Подушки и простыни разбросаны в разные стороны. Локи кричит проклятия и угрозы о смерти, но они прерваны судорожным смехом. Тор атакует каждый участок Локи, где его можно защекотать, о котором помнит: подмышки, ребра, колени, нежная зона, где ягодицы переходят в бедра. Локи удается довольно сильно ударить Тора в нос, что даёт ему понять, что лезть туда лучше не стоит, да и вообще он это заслужил. Через пару мгновений он всё же уступает, не желая больше провоцировать гнев Локи.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – возмущается Локи и приглаживает растрепанные волосы. – Всегда ненавидел.

– Извини, мне нравится твой смех. Он прекрасен.

– Есть и другие способы заставить меня смеяться, идиот. Просто будь собой. С этого я могу смеяться до конца жизни.

Тор фыркает и усмехается.

Локи находит его руку и крепко сжимает её, переплетая свои ловкие тонкие пальцы с его большими и грубыми.

– И лучше тебе быть рядом для всего этого.

– Что, всю жизнь?

– Угу.

– Я бы с удовольствием, – он вздыхает, – если бы не одно «но».

Локи встревожено садится.

– Что? Какое еще «но»? Ты о чем?

На губах Тора медленно расплывается дерзкая улыбка.

– Пробка. Теперь то я могу её получить?

Тишина. Затем удар. И Тор остается один в безвкусной спальне Грандмастера, а его голова накрыта только что брошенной подушкой.

– Да, уж, – признает он, сдавленным голосом. – Я точно заслужил это.


End file.
